


Claustrophobia

by dancibayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Claustrophobia, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima get trapped in the storage room, and Tsukishima doesn't react well.





	Claustrophobia

He had no idea how it happened. Somehow he and Hinata had ended up locked in the gym storage room. It had been hours already. They couldn't call for help because their phones were in the club room but Tsukishima was unsure if he would have thought to use it if he had it on him. He was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, forehead resting on his knees as he trembled. He was trying not to audibly sob as tears streaked down his cheeks. It was almost completely dark in the storage room. The only light came from a small window that was fairly high up. He felt trapped, like the walls were closing in on him like in that scene in Star Wars where Han, Luke, and Leia hide in a trash compactor. Usually Tsukishima didn't experience fear from his claustrophobia since he always made sure not to get stuck in situations like this. Also if he did get stuck it sometimes took him a while before he began to panic. And since it had been several hours since they were locked in he was unable to hold back any longer. 

Suddenly Tsukishima noticed that the banging and occasional yelling that Hinata had been doing for a good while had stopped completely. He was unsure how long it had stopped for, when he felt Hinata's hand rest on his head.

"Sorry Tsukishima. I should have noticed something was wrong." Tsukishima just let out a hiccup, his head tingling where Hinata's hand was. Hinata knelt down next to the blonde and wrapped an arm. "I don't know what's wrong but I'm here for you." The smaller boy said as he ran a soothing hand along Tsukishima's arm. 

Tsukishima didn't know how long they had been trapped but he had quit crying a bit ago. He lent into Hinata who was now gently rubbing his thumb on his upper arm. He felt him stop, which made his heart sink but before he could do something stupid like ask him to do it some more, Hinata looked at him and said as he grinned brightly, "Someone is here!" And indeed there was light now spilling from the small cracks around the storage room doors. Tsukishima felt relief flood his body. Then Hinata gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to the door of the storage room and yelling until Coach Ukai opened the door. 

'Finally I'm free.' Tsukishima thought to himself as his hand gently touched his cheek where Hinata had kissed him. As he walked out of the storage room, Hinata smiled brightly at him. 

"Feel better soon Tsukishima! I'll see you later!" Hinata shouted as he walked over to where his dad stood. Tsukishima looked around and spotted his brother. His shoulders sagged as Akiteru pulled him into a tight hug. Tsukishima was unable to cry anymore, and later that night he lay in bed, thinking about Hinata holding him and kissing his cheek. Blushing slightly, Tsukishima really hoped that his one sided crush wasn't really one sided.


End file.
